Lost With You
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: Phan. KicktheStickz. What else do I need to say? Oh yeah, as kids.


***A/N: Oh my gawd I love these idiots soooo much. Holy crap.***

 ***Shoots rainbow marshmallows at you with a cannon***

* * *

"Children! I'd like you to meet our new student. He's really shy, so I want you all to give him a warm welcome to our school!" The teacher, Mrs. Connie, said with a smile. Most of the kids in the class chuckled. But, for young Christopher Kendall, getting a new student was exciting. Seeing, and possibly becoming friends with a new, smiling face. His best friends, Philip Lester and Daniel Howell poked him from the desks on both of his sides. "Do you think he's gonna be hot, Chris?" Dan asked, playfully elbowing him. "Daaan! Shut up!" Chris said, not really meaning his words. "Oooooh! Are you sure?" Phil asked, mimicking Dan. "Maybe he will! Whatta you guys care! I certainly don-" Chris was shushed by Mrs. Connie, who was constantly reminding him to listen.

Chris looked down at the top of his desk in shame. Phil whispered "Look, Chris." He followed Phil's instructions, and looked up at the boy that was at the middle of the classroom. The sight of such newness and his beauty made Chris, and 27 other students gasp. The boy had green eyes and a head of curly hair, which he ran his hands through shyly.

Dan poked Chris again. "He IS pretty hot. I think I'm gonna start being gay again. You go with Felix. I want this one." Dan was in the same trance as Chris. Phil stared at both of them with a look of disgust on his face. "Really? I mean, I'm not gonna lie, but he is pretty hot. He's just so..." Phil couldn't think of what he was going to say. Mrs. Connie introduced the boy as PJ Liguori.

"You may sit at the desk next to Daniel." She guided him to the empty seat next to Dan. "ANYway, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" Mrs. Connie turned to the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Dan was starting to get a little uncomfortable being next to PJ. Chris started to get a little bit jealous of Dan. Whereas Dan had to keep wiping his hands on his jeans to keep them from dripping in sweat.

Mrs. Connie turned, and pointed right in Dan's face. "You. Mr. Howell, would you mind answering the question like I told you to?" Dan choked when his changing voice, cracked. "Uh...when did you ask me that?" (His voice cracked on the word 'you') A couple people in the class covered their mouths to contain a giggle. Even Chris and Phil were smiling. "Oh stop it, all of you." PJ said, his voice shocking everyone. His voice was smooth and calm, not cracking, or, nonetheless, showing any sign of change. As soon as PJ had spoken, everyone in the class burst with laughter."Puberty!" One shouted, "Old man Dan!" Another said, falling on the ground. Dan's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

Phil walked up behind Dan and massaged his tense shoulders. "Aw, Dan...Its a joke. Just stop being so uptight about everything." Chris leaned over, and whispered to Dan. "Peej helped you...Geez, just kiss him already."

Dan turned his head, to see Phil giving him a friendly massage. Soon after Phil lifted his hand off of Dan, Dan said quietly so that no one but Phil could hear. "Philip...Don't stop." Phil flicked Dan's arm, playfully. "Once in a lifetime thing, Dan. Just...go kiss Peej or something." PJ heard what Phil said. "Oh yeah, I'll make out with all of you at the same time. Totally." He winked at Chris. "Especially with this one..." Chris' face turned crimson, and he stepped away from all of them.

Phil's mouth opened to say something, but the 5th bell rang. "Shoot. Do all you have gym now?" Chris said, attempting to cover his still, blushing face. "I do. We can walk together." PJ said, collecting his gym bag. "Sure, Peej." Chris was about to walk away, when PJ stopped him. "I wasn't being completely honest about making out with all of you...so if you were worried, don't be." Chris looked down at the ground in disappointment. "Oh..." PJ smoothed a curl on his head. "Uh..." Chris nervously ran his hands on his face.

"Yeah."

"Anyway...we should probably get to the gym."

"Maybe."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Peej?"

"Yeah?"

"You're standing on my foot."

"Sorry."

Both boys awkwardly walked into the crowded gymnasium, where their gym teacher, Mr. Mallioid, was yelling at a group of Gr. 9's to do more push ups. PJ swiftly walked into the change room to put on his shorts. Chris followed, not too long after. "Can we forget about the 'Making out' thing? It was a little awkward." PJ said, upon Chris opening a locker door.

"Sure." Chris said, seizing the chance that he could possibly, actually fall for PJ for real. "Good. I was afraid you would say 'No' and then not be friends with me." PJ sighed with relief. "I'm truly glad. Thank you." PJ was just about to walk away, when he turned on his heel. "Oh, in my culture, for giving thanks, we...actually, uh...let me show you." Chris shrugged.

PJ bit his bottom lip, shyly. Chris stood for a minute, watching the boy he had come to love, move in such a way, it made him light up inside. But, what made him realize his TRUE feelings, was PJ pulling him by the collar of his shirt, and kissing his cheek. Sure it wasn't the most romantic kiss on the planet, but it was something to be truly remembered by both boys. "Oh." Chris said quietly, as PJ walked out the door of the changing room.

* * *

Dan managed to meet up at lunch with Phil. "Where is the hottie of all of us today?" Dan said, piling his plate up with food. "You mean PJ, right?" Phil asked, unsure of who Dan meant.

Dan smiled, sarcastically and flicked Phil's nose. "Noooo, I meant you, stupid." Phil was baffled. Smart, people called him. Nerdy, more often. Hot? Never in his life. Dan laughed at Phil's confused expression. "I totally meant PJ. Your the nerdy nerd." Phil laughed, lightly. _Knew it._ He thought to himself. _Still the goddamn nerdy one._

"What is it with that kid that makes you AND Chris, for god's sake, blush and like, want to make out with him or something?" Phil asked, sitting down on the vacant chair across from Dan. Dan stared, dreamily into the distance. "Maybe it's the light, reflecting off his beautiful sea green eyes, maybe it's the glint of sweetness in his smile..." Phil gagged. "Wow. And you say CHRIS is the sappy one." Phil chuckled.

Dan snarled, and tried to slap Phil across his face. "Chris IS the sappy one...I just-GAH! Oh, hi Peej, I didn't know you were coming and eating with us idiots!" Dan's face turned pink, while Phil contained a laugh behind his blue sweatshirt. PJ was, indeed, sitting beside Dan. "You know, I DID kinda hear everything that you had said...RIIIIIIGHT?" PJ said, elbowing Dan in the arm.

Dan was staring into PJ's eyes. "What?" PJ said, after a moment. Dan blushed, and giggled. Phil started to get a little bit jealous of PJ being so close to Dan. PJ didn't seem to notice Dan flirting outrageously.

"Well. I'm in a love triangle." Phil said, snarling at both boys. Dan's hormone levels were increased at the moment, so he acted out. "How could you be in a love triangle?! You don't love anyone, and ain't nobody gonna even dare to love a stuck up, self absorbed, nerd like you! Nobody's gonna even fake that they sincerely care about you! Not even me!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared in astonishment at Dan and Phil. Phil's eyes were glazed with fresh tears and a wave of sadness. "I...Uh...I didn't _quite_ mean to say _that_ , Phil..." Dan stammered, his voice squeaking an octave higher.

He was immediately regretting what he said to his best friend. Phil's knees started to give way, and he collapsed onto the floor, as group of people gathered around, consoling him. Most of them, including PJ, were shooting him dirty looks, and shakes of their head. One girl, named Mandy, slapped him in the face. " _You_ are the most stuck up person I have ever seen." She turned away. "I changed my mind, I can't look at you because you're so stuck up."

* * *

"I swear to god Dan, get the hell away from me. You're the biggest drag I've ever met." Phil said, gathering his books from his locker the next day. Dan grabbed Phil's wrist and pulled him closer, knocking the books out of his hands and onto the floor. "Please, Phil. Give me another chance. I love you and I need another chance." Phil wrenched his hand out from Dan's grasp. "You've had your chances, Daniel. I'm done being you're little nerdy tag-along."

"But-"

"No. I told you to leave already."

"Phil-"

"You said it yourself. You said no one would love a stuck up, self absorbed, nerd like me! And now, your coming here to say 'I love you' when you said-"

"Phil! I regret it, ok?!" Dan hugged Phil, lightly. Phil still wasn't warmed up to Dan's affection. Dan didn't care. He squeezed him closer anyways. "Come closer, Phil." Phil shook his head. "I don't really want to, Dan." Dan huffed. "I'm just trying to make us even! Stop being so-"

Phil pushed Dan. "Even now I'm the awful one in this love-hate relationship. I don't get you, Dan. You say one thing wrong, apologize, then yell at your best friend!"

Phil backed away from Dan, who had started tearing up. "I can't live like this anymore. I don't care if I'm the only one still trying to love you. I just can't stand it when you treat me lower than I actually am." And, with that, he let him go. Dan stood in astonishment as the boy he knew, since forever, leave him, without even saying goodbye. A single silent tear rolled down his cheek, and hit the palm of his hand. He looked down at it. His still, outstretched hand, searching for someone, anyone, to take hold, was staring him in the face.

* * *

"Christos?! Where were you?! What happened to your face?!" PJ screamed and pressed Chris' bruised face closer to his chest, as if to protect him from the world. It would never work.

"Those damn grade 10's. So homophobic." Chris coughed out, clearly struggling with each word. "What did they do, Chris." PJ asked, stressing a little. Chris coughed again, this time sounding fake. "Nothing, really. Stop worrying so much, Peej." PJ stared at Chris, baffled.

"You want me to stop worrying?! I can't do that! So, you want me to not care?!" He noticed Chris shake his head, but PJ continued. "You show up with bruises and welts, and all you say is 'Nothing, really. Stop worrying so much, Peej.' Well I worry, okay? It's not my fault that I care about you. It's not my fault that I want to help you. It's not my-"

Chris tuned out everything else PJ was saying, and focused on his lips. Open, then closed. Open for a little bit longer, then suddenly closing again. So bright, and pink. In an instant, Chris was scanning over PJ's body, trying to find his tender spots.

The one thing that he noticed, was that PJ's hips seemed to be a little bit softer and slightly curvier looking. _Beautiful._ He thought to himself, smiling a little, in amusement.

Since PJ had been sitting next to Chris when they started talking, their hands were an inch from touching. Chris shifted a little absentmindedly, and his face adopted a lobster shade. He, was holding hands, with PJ Liguori.

His heart soared in his chest when he realized, _Wait...Peej isn't pulling back! He's not pulling away! I love you! I love you..._ these three words repeated over and over in Chris' head, like a symphony of love.

* * *

This was one of the days in Phil's life when all he needed was a loving hug from his mother. She often said some cheesy line, like "It'll be alright, Honey." Or in some occasions, mumbled softly into his ear "I love you, my little baby boy." This time, when Phil burst into the front door to his house, nobody was home. "Mum?" He called into the darkness. "Dad?" Silence.

Phil looked around into the darkness for the light switch. Click! Fluorescent light flooded the room. "Hey." The voice behind Phil made him jump. Phil's eyes widened when he caught who the person was. "Dan? What the hell are you doing here? This is my house, for god's sake! Get out!"

Dan didn't speak, he moved closer, even. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything." Phil stared in astonishment. "You stalk me, to say that you're sorry?" Dan nodded. "Yes. I felt like I needed to. I was kinda feeling bad about it all day."

Phil stared blankly. Then, his eyes narrowed. "So you're only apologizing because YOU felt bad for YOURSELF?" Dan blushed slightly, and started to stammer. "No!...I was...just, uh..." Phil's glare should have softened at that point, but his gaze remained stern.

Dan continued, as if he was the only one there. "...I just...Auuugh...this is what my dad meant when he said 'Daniel, it's better to be loved, than to love someone yourself.'" He shook his head, sadly. "I get it now." Dan turned on his heel, and swung the door open. "Bye, Phil." He mumbled.

"Dan? Please, I'm so sorry." Phil said, pulling Dan by his shoulder. Dan turned, his brown eyes, shiny with tears. As some people could describe it, sparks flew, and both of them were so close. As if Dan didn't notice before, Phil's eyes were brighter blue then they had ever been. Phil felt Dan's breath on his lips. Dan took Phil's hands, and put them on his waist. "You're so beautiful..." Phil whispered, his lips brushing against Dan's. One of them had to lean in at one point. They both were too afraid to make any sudden movements towards the other. "I love you, Phil." Dan whispered, his voice barely audible. Both boys were uncertain who leaned in first, but all they knew was that they were kissing. It was a little tentative at first, because both boys had never kissed that way before. After awhile, they both found all the soft spots, and formed close. Dan's hands in Phil's hair, Phil's hands on Dan's waist. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to stop for air.


End file.
